


June Bride

by amamiya_toki



Series: One Love [5]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama & Romance, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Photo Shoots, Twincest, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Trigger had been commissioned to star in a series of wedding-themed advertisements, but a bad stroke of luck leaves them without their partners for the photo shoot. Fortunately, the members of Idolish7 were around and were willing to stand in for them. For Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, who was dating Ousaka Sougo, that felt like a dream come true.





	June Bride

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few things to note before you begin reading:
> 
> 1\. Anesagi will be referred to in this story by male pronouns. If you need a reason, it's because Anesagi's voice actor is Kawahara Yoshihisa. If you had played Nitro+Chiral's Sweet Pool (my favourite game by them thus far), he voiced Tetsuo.
> 
> 2\. As mentioned before, the members of Idolish7 are all female. Yamato's name has been changed to Yamane; Sougo retains her name because of her family. Take note that Yama is very sensitive about her lack of chest and how "unwomanly" she is.
> 
> Also happy birthday, Sougo!

For the first time in a very long while, the atmosphere in Trigger's dressing room was unusually tense.

That fact kept bothering Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, who sat by the table where the refreshments were left. He glanced towards his teammates to check on them. Their leader, Yaotome Gaku, was tapping his foot impatiently as he leant back as far as he could in the plastic folding chair. Their centre, Kujou Tenn, appeared to be calm with his arms folded. However, the tapping of his slim fingers against his arm hinted that he was just as, or more displeased about the entire matter as his teammates were.

With the way things turned out, it was hard to blame them.

"Seriously now!" As he entered, the manager of the trio, Anesagi Kaoru, spat at his smartphone as if the device was at fault for their current predicament.

"I presume this means that they are unable to provide a replacement for us?" Gaku questioned with an eyebrow raised.

By "they", Gaku was referring to the modelling agency that was hired to provide three female models to collaborate with them for a wedding-themed shoot for a series of advertisements. However, not only did all three fail to show up on time, each happened to be involved in an accident of sorts. What made matters worse was that no explanation or message was given to them even when the producer called the agency, and that was after several attempts at doing so. At that time, the three had already completed all of their solo and group shots and were waiting for the ladies to arrive for the pair shots.

"That's not all! They also failed to claim responsibility for the matter! This is outrageous! They're just some small-fry thinking that they're some big shot just because their poster girl got to star in a movie with that top actor! They will regret treating us this horrendously! I'm going to file a complaint!"

"If that father of mine hears of this, he's going to force them to close down, I'm sure. But more importantly, what are we going to? Cancel the shoot?"

"The people in charge are trying to find some girls from other agencies. However, because this is on such short notice that they are unable to spare us anyone."

"That isn't good." Ryuunosuke sighed. "What did the sponsors say?"

"They said it would be advisable that stand-ins could found and the shoot finished by today."

"Considering our schedule and their project timeline, that would be for the best," Tenn added. "There are other photo shoots being carried out in this studio, aren't there? Can't we approach them for help?"

"All of them are supposed to be in the middle of their own now; it would be rude to simply barge in—" Anesagi's explanation was interrupted by two knocks of the door. "Oh, my. Who could that be at a time like this?"

"Maybe they found someone?"

Gaku snorted at the brunette's sudden enthusiasm. "Calm down, Ryuu. There's no way that could happen."

"Te… Kujou-san! We heard you were here for work and came to say hi!"

Much to their surprise, beyond the door, were four members of the seven-woman group Idolish7.

Nanase Riku, the group's centre and Tenn's younger twin sister by blood, greeted them with a bright smile. However, when she took note of their glum faces, it vanished.

"What's with this sad atmosphere… did something happen?" Rokuya Nagi, who had accompanied her, followed up with a question.

Ousaka Sougo peeked in shyly with a worried expression. "Is everything all right?"

"Ladies, this isn't the place to make conversation. Mind if we come in, Yaotome?" Only their leader, Nikaidou Yamane seemed to retain her usual nonchalant expression. "Hey now, don't glare like that. We'll listen to what you gentlemen have to say."

Unfolding his arms and standing up from his chair, Gaku stepped aside from it as his invitation to her. "Sit."

"We'll be intruding, then."

"Riku, why are you here?" Tenn gave up his seat for the redheaded girl, who bounced over to him the moment Nagi shut the door behind all of them.

"We finished our part of the shoot early. All that's left is for Iori, Mitsuki and Tamaki to finish their individual shots and we would be done for the day. What do you think, does this outfit suit me?"

"It looks good on you. This is designed by that Murasame, isn't it?"

"Yup! It's for the summer collection. The theme is 'Fresh and young; bright fruity summer'!"

"You two, this is no time to flirt and get caught up in casual talk. We have an important problem to solve here."

"Problem, being?"

"The female models for our shoot got into trouble and we can't seem to find a replacement."

"If that's the case, why don't we help out? We can ask our manager to contact the president if there's a need to." At this suggestion, everyone stared at Nagi as if she grew a second head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh my, what a wonderful suggestion, as expected of Nagi-chan!" Anesagi let out a squeal, and this time the stares were directed his way. "Ahem! I mean, since that offer was made, we might as well take it up! Even though the president may chew us out about it later. Is Takanashi-san around?"

"She's with the rest at Studio B."

"I will go make the arrangements right away!"

With that Anesagi was out of the room, but now there was another type of silence that filled the room that was much different from before.

For Ryuunosuke, his heart was beating so fast that he had to force a poker face in order not to let it show. How could he not be excited at the prospect of seeing his beloved girlfriend... Idolish7's exquisite beauty Ousaka Sougo, in a wedding dress? In fact, many men could only dream of that sight until this very day. In the first place, she was the second most popular woman in Japan who men want to take as their bride. As the person crowned number one was Riku, this photoshoot was sure to create good publicity.

He glanced over to catch Sougo's expression, and he could tell that she was as nervous as him about this. That put a smile on his face, and the feeling in his heart that everything will turn out just fine.

When Anesagi returned with Idolish7's manager and the approval to conduct the shoot, everything happened so quickly that Ryuunosuke barely had the time to make sense of it.

The girls were quickly ushered into another room to change as well as get their hair and make-up done, while the guys were on standby in the studio. There, their make-up and hair were given some touching up before the producer came by to discuss the pairings. Tenn's partner was to be Riku, as his angelic image was suited with her innocent one. Ryuunosuke was to be with Sougo, as her curvy and voluptuous figure would complement his muscular build and erotic image. Last but not least, Gaku's partner was to be Yamane, which came as a surprise to them. As Nagi had the most experience and is the most known in Idolish7 for modelling, everyone expected that she would take part in this. However, it seemed that the blonde woman had her reasons not to take part and had her leader involved instead.

Tenn made an unusual request after that, to help the girls to choose the bouquet that they use during the shoot. He cited the reason for wanting to do so was due to his partner having pollen allergies. However, his groupmates knew that it was a lie to cover up the girl's sensitivity to allergens, which may aggravate her condition.

Their sponsor had provided them with several varieties of bouquets and they were spoiled for choice.

For Riku, Tenn picked out a simple arrangement that centred around ivory and pale pink calla lilies. He explained why when the director questioned him about his choice, "Calla lilies have always been symbols of marital bliss and true devotion. They also represent purity and the gracefulness of a lady in the Japanese flower language. In addition, they are suitable for people who are sensitive to pollen and strong smells."

Gaku's choice was a simple bouquet of nine roses. "If it is about choosing flowers for a girl then roses are the only choice, I thought?" was what he had stated, which made Tenn comment about him being a simpleton.

While the two began to bicker, Ryuunosuke was debated over what to choose. He wanted something special, more than just the traditional roses. However, unlike Tenn, he had almost no knowledge of the language of flowers. He had never bought flowers for her either, as her living in the dorms with Riku was a concern.

He eventually decided on a bouquet of white camellias and light purple peonies, as they reminded him of her.

"The brides are ready!" One of the staff members called out, announcing the arrival of the ladies.

Ryuunosuke instantly stiffened, something which his group-mates noticed and gave him a hard slap on the back to calm him down.

"If you're going to be this nervous for a shoot, you're gonna pass out at your actual wedding, you know."

"Not like that would happen while we're idols, though?"

"Tenn, shut up."

"You three, stop fooling around and get ready!"

Each of the three women had an assistant with them as they entered to hold up the train of their white gowns as they walked, to make sure that they did not step on the fabric. Their faces were slightly flushed, as they were just as nervous as the men who waited for their arrival. Nagi, who was behind them, was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Te—Kujou-san."

"It's no problem at all. You look stunning, Nanase-san."

Tenn's words only made her blush deepen, as she took the bouquet that was handed to her. "T-Thank you."

As for Ryuunosuke, he could not take his eyes off Sougo. Beautiful was an understatement in describing how she looked at the moment, but he could not come up with any other to describe it. He must have been so stunned that he literally froze, which made Tenn jab him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Tsunashi-san, please don't stare so hard. You're making me feel rather awkward."

"I'm sorry."

However, Ryuunosuke's reaction was not deserving of the "Most Epic Reaction Award", if there had been one. Gaku was, as his expression could be described with words ranging from silly to outright stupid.

"Yaotome, snap out of it, would you? You're putting those good looks your parents gave you to waste by having your mouth hang open like that."

"Nikaidou…?"

"The one and only. What happened, cat got your tongue?"

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking, that you really are a woman…"

"How rude!"

"Oh! Yamane! Heels are not for throwing at people!"

Well, looks like they were off to quite a start.

The photographer continued the shooting with some test shots for the ladies, which were good enough to pass for the actual take. The pair shots began with the leaders of each group, Gaku and Yamane. The latter was still angry with the silver-haired man for stepping on her landmine, despite smiling and playing the part of a happy, newly-wedded bride the entire time.

She ultimately took revenge for it by "accidentally" stepping on his foot with the stiletto heel she wore, which made the man yelp in pain and Tenn snort in amusement.

Tenn and Riku were next. Throughout the session, they were the object of whispers amongst the staff, regarding how the pair looked as if they were meant for each other and were a match made in heaven, and they were implying it literally.

As he waited for his turn at the standby area, Ryuunosuke could not help but remain nervous.

Despite dating her for over a year, marriage had been something that he had tried to put off thinking about. Yet the moment he glanced at her wearing the dress, every part of him wanted to make her his. In fact, if his groupmates were not around he would have proposed to her right there and then, but that would have truly been foolish and impulsive on his part. After all, this was a job that they were hired to do, which he should not get his own emotions involved.

Sougo, who was next to him, had been looking down at her lap during most of the session. Her gloved-covered hands were clenched tight into fists, which she kept rested there. However, Ryuunosuke could tell that this was not because she was nervous. If he had to label that expression she was making, it seemed that she was in pain.

There was something bothering her, but what?

"Is something the matter?" He whispered to her, placing a hand over hers. As there was a table in front of them for drinks, and other small items, this small gesture could not be seen by others. "You're wearing a difficult expression. Are you feeling unwell?"

"No no, I'm fine. It's just…" she bit down on her lip. "I'm sorry."

It saddens him to see that she was hiding something from him, but not because he did not like being kept in the dark. It hurts him to see her suffer, pained or sad, and he hates himself for not being able to help her.

However, he remembers seeing this face of hers before… was it that time when they were on their way home from the udon shop? They had been talking about marriage then… and she wore the same face as she did then. If he had drawn the right conclusion, it could only mean one thing.

"Sougo-san, could it be that… about mar—"

"Ryuunosuke-san," she interrupted him at the first syllable. This time, she was the one to hold his hand. "Please give me some time. I promise I'll talk about it after I have settled my feelings."

Ryuunosuke could only nod in reply to her request. "Take the time you need. I'll wait for you to be ready."

"Oi, you two. Stop flirting for a moment. Seems like some big shot has arrived."

The two looked up towards the entrance of the studio after Gaku has given them a hushed warning. From where they sat, they could make out a young man in a formal suit who was speaking to the producer. In Ryuunosuke's opinion, he looked around his brothers' age; young enough to still be in high school or college.

While he was conversing, the man seemed to be observing them from the corner of his eye. When he had wrapped up with the producer, he moved towards them. The smile he wore on his face was no doubt, one of a businessman's.

"Leader of Trigger, Yaotome Gaku-san, and of Idolish7, Nikaidou Yamane-san." He approached the pair he had addressed. He seemed to be around Tenn's height and was shorter compared to the man. "My name is Toudou Hokuto from the Starline Group. As the representative of my company, the sponsor and organiser, I apologise for the trouble and inconvenience that had been caused to you and your group members."

The Starline Group… Ryuunosuke had heard of them before. Based in Hokkaido, their main business dealings were in transport, tourism and recently agriculture. If he remembered correctly, the current head's name was also Toudou.

However, what made him wary of this person was not who he was, but due to his appearance. The colour of his irises was a too-familiar shade of purple, and that bothered him. However, he convinced himself that he was mistaken and the occurrence was simply a coincidence.

"Please raise your head, Toudou-san. You were not to blame for what had happened."

"Thank you for your kind words, Yaotome-san. And Nikaidou-san, if you may, I would like to obtain the contact number of your agency's office. I would like to send my gratitude and apologies personally."

"Our manager is coming over in a short while. If you can spare some time to wait, you may approach her for more details."

"I shall kindly follow your advice." The man gave his thanks before turning his attention towards Sougo. The way he was looking at her made the woman feel uncomfortable; she felt as if he was staring right through her. "You are Ousaka Sougo, am I correct?"

"Yes." She stood to greet him, offering a bow. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure's all mine. After all, I have been interested in you for a while."

Now that was something that piqued everyone's interest.

"P-Pardon me?"

"Oh. It seems that my lack of explanation has just caused you to misunderstand. I have a close relative who is a huge fan of yours, Ousaka-san. She has told me plenty about you, so much so that I have developed an interest in you. People have always described me as being curious in nature, so it cannot be helped."

"I see..."

"I hope it would not be of any inconvenience to you, but may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you perhaps related to Ousaka Soushi, the head of the Five Star Company?"

For a moment, it felt like time stopped. The four idols remained silent, mostly out of fear. This person... Toudou Hokuto had just so-causally asked a question that was related to a huge secret, one that could very well create a horrendous scandal. Ryuunosuke felt a drop of cold sweat run down the side of his face, as he waited for her to reply.

"I'm sorry... but I'm afraid that you may have jumped to the wrong conclusion, Toudou-san. I do not know a person of that name."

"I see... I thought you might have been related to him since you do resemble him quite a bit in my opinion. I apologise if my curiosity had caused you any... discomfort."

"It's no worry."

"Tsunashi-san and Ousaka-san! Please get ready!"

"If you may excuse us, Toudou-san," Ryuunosuke stood up abruptly to grab Sougo's hand. "We're about get started on our part of the shoot."

"Of course, you may. I apologise for taking up your time."

Ryuunosuke gave a bow to excuse himself before tugging on her hand to pull her towards the set.

"R—Tsunashi-san, please wait! The dress…!"

There was no one to help Sougo hold up the heavy folds of the gown, which made it hard for her to move quickly. This was more difficult when she was pulled along so suddenly, and that caused her accidentally step on the fabric and trip.

Fortunately, Yamane caught her arm to help her regain her balance before she fell. "Yo, Tsunashi-san. We're not in a rush, so just relax. Our dear Princess isn't used to being dressed up like this, you see, so go easy on her. After all, she is your bride for the day; why rush when you can savour this one-day experience of having Japan's second most desirable as your woman?"

The younger woman said this jokingly with a smile, but Ryuunosuke could tell that her words had a completely different meaning. She was chiding him for getting worked up, for being jealous of the young businessman.

"You're right… I'm sorry."

"You're apologising to the wrong person."

"Ah. I sincerely apologise, Ousaka-san. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

At this point of time, one of the staff members came by to pick them up, helping Sougo with her dress. Tenn and Riku, who had just finished, wished them the best as they returned to the waiting area.

The young photographer was eager to begin, saying something about how they looked perfect for each other. He added that it was because they were both ranked second in their respective rankings and that he could not believe that he was lucky enough to be able to take the two of them together in this particular setting. He even mentioned something about being able to boast about this matter to his colleagues. However, despite being extremely talkative, he was a quick worker and gave clear and precise instructions.

"Tsunashi-san, move your left foot just a step to the left and roll your shoulders back… Ousaka-san, place your hand on his left shoulder, not his neck… yes! That's it! Perfect!"

He took a lot of photographs of them in various poses. There was even one when he was carrying her in his arm, bridal style. Sometime during this, they spotted the rest of Idolish7: the Izumi sisters and Sougo's partner Yotsuba Tamaki coming into the studio. The latter watched them with an unreadable expression while she ignored Nagi when she ran over to glomp the older of the sisters, Izumi Mitsuki, who dodged with expertise.

"Mitsuki, why?!"

"People are in the middle of work! Keep it down, will you?"

Their antics, however, made Sougo giggle. This made Ryuunosuke relieved. She had been tense after the exchange with Toudou, and him being jealous only made it worse.

"Ousaka-san, give us a lovely smile over here, please! Tsunashi-san, hold her closer to you!"

Perhaps it was because he felt that he was seeing her genuine smile, he felt that he could smile from the bottom of his heart as well, not just for this job that they were performing. Somehow, the photographer had noticed this and began requesting for more shots of the pair.

At the end of the session, which had to be put to a forced stop by his assistant, they had more than double the amount of the other two pairs put together.

Along with their managers, they viewed the photographs that had been taken to approve of the entire set that would be used in the advertisements. Ryuunosuke could not help but feel that they were taking actual wedding photographs and would love to ask for them, but he knew that personal requests would not be permitted. However, Idolish7's manager had asked for them, intending to use them for their agency's portfolio. He made a mental note to ask for them later.

After the shoot had concluded, he approached her before either returned to their dressing rooms. He felt terrible about how he had acted while in a fit of jealousy and wanted to make it to her somehow.

"Yo, Ryuu-Aniki." Tamaki, who helped to hold up Sougo's skirts, greeted him as he approached. "Good work today."

"Good work, Tamaki-chan. I'd like to speak with Ousaka-san if you don't mind."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"What I meant is...I'd like it to be just the two of us."

She blinked at him but did not question his intentions. "Oh. Okay. I'll just wait over there. Sou-chan, lemme know when you're done."

"Sure." She waited for Tamaki to step aside before beginning the conversation. "What was it that you would like to speak to me about, Tsunashi-san?"

"Well… I just wanted to apologise to you, for treating you roughly earlier. I mean, even if I was feeling jealous, there is no reason or excuse for how I had behaved towards you… I'm sorry. Please forgive me and let me make it up to you."

He bowed in apology, which made her flustered. "Please raise your head! There's no need for you to apologise. I didn't think anything of it."

"But your foot is injured, isn't it? I mean, I thought I saw an expression of hurt on your face during the shoot earlier…"

"Ah! Those are just blisters! I'm just not used to wearing these type of heels."

"I see. That's a relief." Ryuunosuke let out a sigh of relief. He would not know what he would have done if he had actually injured her. "But I would still like to do something for you. Could I perhaps bring you somewhere, or do something that you like?"

He had phrased it much differently than the way they usually arrange their private meet-ups that it bothered Sougo. "Tsunashi-san, there's really no need for you to make it up to me..."

"No no, that's not my only intention. I was thinking that it would be nice if we could have a proper date… it's going to be your birthday soon, after all."

"Oh." At that moment, Sougo made an unusual expression, as if she had forgotten about her own birthday. She paused for a brief moment to think of her reply. "If it's possible, I'd like to see the ocean."

"Got it. Let me know when you're off."

The promise of their date made her elated, and she beamed at him. "I'll check with my manager and let you know immediately."

"Sou-chan, if we don't return soon, Iorin's gonna get mad at us."

"I'll keep in contact, Tsunashi-san."

"I'll be waiting for it."

"Ryuu-Aniki, bye bye."

He waved them goodbye before returning to his own dressing room. As he did, he could not help but have a goofy little grin on his face, which lead him to get teased by Gaku when he returned to his group.

"Look like our Ryuu's got himself a date."

Naturally, Tenn had to reply to that comment with a dash of sarcasm. "If you're jealous, you could always find someone to go on one with."

"Like hell I got anyone to go with."

"No one is going to believe that when it comes from the mouth of the number one man people want to be embraced by. I'm sure there are many ladies out there who wouldn't mind spending an evening out with you."

"Like who?"

"Nikaidou Yamane, maybe?"

"Why did you have to name Nikaidou of all people? She's just a drinking buddy."

"Hmm…"

"What's with that face?"

"No, it's nothing. I just suddenly felt that I should feel sorry for a certain someone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

They were on the verge of bickering when Ryuunosuke had finished changing out of the tuxedo. Fortunately, their manager's entrance was enough to stop them without the need for him to step in.

"You three, good work today."

"Same to you, Anesagi-san. Good work."

"Tenn, you're the only one with work in the morning tomorrow, so I'll come by to pick you up at eight for the drama recording at Studio Y. It should end before four in the afternoon, but I would have to leave at noon to accompany Gaku for his interview."

"Noted."

"Ryuu, I presume you would be fine by yourself?"

"Of course. It's just Re:vale's variety programme; I'll be fine on my own."

"That's good to hear. Well, with that, I suppose we're done for the day. Shall we get something to eat after you are done removing your make-up?"

"Sounds good to me." Gaku agreed. "How about soba?"

"Is that the only thing on your mind?" Tenn rolled his eyes at him. "Ah, Manager, before you call the make-up staff, can I trouble you to first pass me what I asked you to help me with?"

"Ah, yes, of course."

The item that Anesagi had pressed into the palm of the pink-haired man's palm was a small memory card. Ryuunosuke could not help but be curious about its contents. "Tenn, what is that?"

"Photographs from the shoot earlier, of Riku and I. I asked Anesagi-san to help me a request for a copy of every single one they took of us."

"That was possible?!" Now Ryuunosuke felt like an idiot for not doing the same.

"Even if it wasn't, I would have found a way to obtain these. After all, Riku was dressed up as my bride today. Since the camera was able to capture how adorable she truly is in that get-up, how could I not ask for them to keep?"

Ryuunosuke did not know which was more amazing: the fact that he said all of that with a straight face or the way he specially emphasised that the girl was his.

"Wow, sister complex much?"

"Shut up, Gaku. You're just feeling sour because you're pent up, aren't you?"

"I am not!"

"Ignoring this sad one, Ryuu, you could ask Takanashi-san for your photographs? You would want them, won't you, since they were with Ousaka Sougo. It's not like she doesn't know about your relationship, so I'm sure she'd send them to you."

"I was intending to do that later. Thanks for telling me, Tenn."

And he did ask after he had returned to his apartment. She had replied quickly, asking if he would prefer for her to send them to him via his computer's email or collated in a data storage device. He opted for email and provided her with the address. He took a bath while waiting for her to consolidate the data, and he was pleased to see the files sent to him on his laptop after he was done.

Much to his amazement, the quality of the photographs was better on his 11-inch screen compared to the small display of the photographer's camera, not to mention that no edits have been performed on the images. However, it is her expressions that elicited the strongest emotions from him upon looking at the pictures.

Truth to be told, he never expected for her to be that beautiful in a wedding gown. If he knew, he would have gone against the idea of getting Idolish7 involved in this. The reason for that was that he did not want any other man to see her in that get-up.

Speaking of other men... that Toudou Hokuto was bad news. He did consider it childish of him to have gotten jealous, but he did not like the way he was looking at her. He claimed that he was merely curious, but the look in his eyes made it clear that he had hidden intentions. What they are is something that no one would know, but if it is one thing Ryuunosuke knows, is that he is uncomfortable with him being around her.

If... just if he actually tried to court her, he would stand no chance. The younger man was, as he had discovered much later, the heir to his family's company. He was the only grandson of the head of the Starline Group and would take over the company after his grandfather steps down due to the lack of other suitable candidates to fulfil the position. That meant that like Sougo, he was born and raised in the upper classes. No matter how hard he tried, a mere commoner like him would not even prove to be his competitor.

However, that does not mean that there is nothing that he cannot do about it.

Sougo being a rich young miss and how he would never be good enough for her was something that constantly bothering him. Despite that, he only has one desire, and that was to make her happy as long as they both love one another. As long as she is by his side, through both the good times and bad, he feels that nothing is impossible.

That is why he decided that he would do his best to continue being at the top of the idol world, not just in Japan but perhaps the world as well. He would work hard so that no one would dare to doubt that he was deserving of her.

And, when that time comes, he will go down on one knee and ask her to be his, that she would take his hand in marriage.

It may take time and effort, lots of it, but he is prepared to do anything for her.

Because he loves her, the first and only woman he ever came to and possibly could love, more than anyone else.

**\- END -**


End file.
